The Eighth World Wonder
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Glenn travels all around the world looking for the ultimate thrill, only to discover that it's been back home in San Francisco the whole time. But by the time he gets home, will it be too late? [Song fic.]


A/N: Yes, I know I should be updating my regular series, but consider this pre-updating. The reason I haven't updated is because I've had a lot of real life crap going on lately and it's been insane. But, last night I was listening to the radio and although I'd heard this song before, I REALLY heard it last night. I was like, "Oh my gosh! That pretty much screams Glenn, which means…fanfic!" Yep, this is Gary Allan's, _A Feelin' Like That_ and it's a sweet lil' Paiglenn fic.

_**The Eighth World Wonder**_

"Whaaaaaah!" The wind slapped against his face, causing it to ripple like he was in the middle of some cartoon. For miles, all he could see was the vast aqua colored sky, dotted with a few clouds. And maybe, if he was lucky, a tiny bird caught the corner of his vision.

His heart pounded like a jack hammer against his ribs, just like he'd been hoping. But still, despite how amazing it was, it just wasn't what he was looking for. That, he'd left back home in San Francisco, California.

He felt a pop and his speed began to slow. A beautiful red parachute burst out above him like a blooming flower. Now he was dangling in the middle of the glowing blue sky, just gazing down at the everlasting green landscape below him. It truly was amazing.

A twinge managed to poke at his insides; his stomach. It wasn't nausea, or anything even close. It was her. She was miles upon miles away, but still. Somehow she always managed to get him like she did now. It was just her way. And the funny thing was, she didn't even mean to. She didn't even know.

Glenn Belland was nineteen, and fresh out of high school. Fresh out of a relationship that had lasted since he was just a small boy. Her name was Paige Matthews. Every day with her was like parachuting off a plane at seven-thousand feet in the air, ten times over.

**I stepped out into the blue**

**Felt the wind hit my face**

**Before my chute opened I felt**

**My heart race**

**I was fallin'**

**Oh, just fallin'**

An exotic tropical fish with lemon yellow fins and purple stripes flitted passed Glenn's goggles as he dove deeper into the aquamarine ocean. To his left, he could see a green turtle swimming gracefully in the opposite direction.

The turtle's skin was breathtaking, just glowing with neon green lines that gave the said creature its name. It's shell, even, looked like it had been carved from some ancient stone and polished before being set upon the back of its owner. Glenn was amazed.

Underneath him, nestled between a clump of orange-yellow coral, a giant clam opened and closed its shell, just waiting for an unsuspecting fish to get caught in its jaws. Despite the sea creatures that had attached themselves to its outside, it was beautiful. Shades of white, yellow, and orange on the ribbed surface of the shell, while the curved and ribboned opening of its mouth appeared to be striped with green and yellow lines.

Inside, however, was most amazing. It was a psychedelic show of neon blues that seemed to glow under the water, and deep rich purple swirls with various white dots. At its center, a small pinkish-orange hole that seemed to match the color of the surrounding coral was most obviously its throat.

_A world wonder_, Glenn thought as he kicked his legs and swam further towards the Great Barrier Reef. His eyes widened in amazement as a Giant Potato Cod with thick, gray skin lumbered through the sparkling water ahead of him, before ducking behind a huge undersea rock and frightening out two pyramid butterfly fish. The commotion forced a stream of fluttering bubbles to make their way towards the surface of the ocean.

A shark zoomed by as Glenn plunged to the bottom, to get a better view of the beautiful shells and long finned fish that hid from onlookers above. The site was definitely something to be admired, honored even. It was beautiful. A work of Mother Nature herself. Carefully, he grabbed a beautifully crafted pink shell from the sea floor. _I'll take this one for Paige._ And there she was again, invading his thoughts like she always did, even thousands of miles away.

**Off the coast of Australia**

**I dove way down deep**

**For all that I saw**

**That Great Barrier Reef**

**It was nothin'**

**Compared to you, it was nothin'**

Her kiss was like fire on his lips, and her touch as warm as the rays of sun on his skin. Paige Matthews was everything he'd ever wanted. She made his heart scream out with passion as she ran her hands down his chest. Her dark chocolate eyes bore into his and he couldn't contain himself.

"Paige," he said breathlessly. Glenn's hand raked through her silky smooth hair as he carefully pushed her onto the red sheets on her bed. "God," he heaved, "you're amazing!" He ran his hand along the curve of her body, just basking in the silkiness of her porcelain colored skin.

Paige let a playful smile cross her cherry lips. "Hmm," she whispered into his ear, softly nibbling at his earlobe. "You should come back from Australia more often." Her eyes twinkled brighter than a perfectly cut diamond. She cupped his face with her hands and forced their lips together in a mind bending kiss.

"Maybe I should." Glenn's arms wrapped around the young brunette as he pulled her close. Just the feeling of her body near his gave him a wild ride. He tired desperately to catch his breath. It felt like he'd gone on the roller coaster of his life.

He nestled his face into the nape of her creamy neck as his eyes wandered down the bed, examining the damage. The red sheets, which had been made just hours earlier, were now tangled and strewn around their nude and sweat covered bodies. It was how all their meetings seemed to end up these days.

**I got lightning in my vains,**

**Thunder in my chest**

**All tangled up with you,**

**Just tryin' to catch my breath**

**I've been chasin' that sensation,**

**Half way around the world**

**And lookin' back,**

**On what we had**

**Well, I've done it all, I've seen it all**

**But I can't find a feelin' like that**

The pounding of his heart seemed to drown out the screams and cheers of the spectators. They were everywhere. Each time he unwittingly looked up, he saw a flash of clothing here and a face there, or perhaps a flailing arm or flying beer can. It was insane! But that's what he was looking for.

Glenn's pulse was racing as he darted around the corner, nearly colliding with some man who decided to dart ahead of him. His legs were beginning to throb as he ran. His arms ached as he pumped them to keep up with the crazy people around him. And of course, keep ahead of the thundering hooves behind him.

Yes, he was in Spain now, running with the bulls. Or rather, running from the bulls. It was safe to say that it wasn't exactly what he thought it would be, but definitely an experience nonetheless.

His mind screamed as his feet fumbled over a rock, sending him slamming to the rocky path. Feet trampled his arms and legs and hands, no doubt would they be bruised and maybe even bloody in the morning.

Glenn scrambled to a brick wall and climbed up, before examining himself. Shoe prints and some blood spattered his hands and arms. Hell, someone had even kicked his jaw and it was slowly swelling. He chuckled in perverse amusement. "I wonder what Paige would think?"

Then it occurred to him. "She's done it again!" He threw his arms into the air. He was trying to escape her omnipresence! Even in Spain she was a constant thought. His mind screamed. _What if I go back out there? Maybe the pain and excitement will let me get that thrill?_ As he darted into the crowd, the snarling bulls stampeded around the corner. The last thing Glenn Belland felt was a horn pierce his leg as he was hurdled into the air. His last thought was of Paige Matthews' glowing face.

**I wound up in some town in Spain**

**Runnin' with the bulls**

**Tryin' to catch another thrill**

**With a thousand other fools**

**We were runnin'**

**Ah, but that's just runnin'**

"Ugh…" Glenn placed his hand to his head as he groaned loudly, sitting up in his bed. It felt like he'd been repeatedly smacked with a shovel the night before. "I knew I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night."

"Are you okay, hon?"

Glenn twisted his head around to see a young blonde woman wrapped tightly in the covers next to him. He struggled to remember who she was. "Uh…"

"Jessica," she reminded in a sickly sweet tone. The blonde brushed a strand of glossy hair behind her ear and slipped out of bed, pulling the top sheet with her to wrap around herself. "You know," she said slowly, "I should probably be going. My husband's going to wonder where I was all night."

Glenn gawked. "Your husband?"

Jessica nodded shyly. "Sorry, baby." She grabbed a lacy black bra that had been haphazardly hung, or perhaps thrown, over a chair the night before.

Glenn leaned his throbbing head into his pillow. Images were starting to come back to him: booze, drugs, wild sex, and birthday cake. If his head hadn't been hurting, he would've slapped himself. A couple of the guys he'd been staying with off and on in Tijuana had decided to throw him, according to them, the most wild birthday party he would ever have.

"So wild I can't even remember it."

"What?" Jessica glanced over her shoulder as she fastened the clasp on her bra.

Glenn shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just…" He raked his fingers through his hair. "Nothing."

Jessica flashed a false smile as she slipped into her skirt and blouse. It was ironic. She sure didn't act like the professional type, but she looked the part, except for her tussled blonde hair and smeared red lipstick. "See ya around." She grabbed her purse as she slipped into a pair of expensive blue heels and sauntered to the door, desperately trying to smooth her hair on the way. As she left she yelled, "I hope you had a good birthday!"

The door slammed. Glenn groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow. "Great," he seethed, "just great." _How old am I now?_ He mused. He began to massage his temples. _Twenty-five? No…twenty-six!_ He laughed bitterly, causing a rumble in his skull. "I'm on the home stretch to thirty and I've gone nowhere with my life."

It was already leaving an impression, he could tell. Hangovers had never effected him like this before. He closed his eyes, picturing a familiar brown haired girl with matching eyes and Snow White skin. _"You know Glenn, they say that after twenty-five, you've lost your prime."_ Paige's long lost words echoed in his mind. _Maybe I should call her? Maybe_, he mused, _I should go see her?_

**When I started pushin' thirty**

**It started pushin' back**

**Well how was I to know 'til now,**

**You'd be such a hard act to follow?**

**Nothin' seems to follow**

His back arched as Paige wrapped her long, powerful legs around his waist. His body was screaming with passion as he pressed her to the wall and traced her neck with his lips. "God," he whispered between kisses, "I've missed you so much!"

Paige gave a little scream as she dug her red nails into his bare back. Her near black hair flailed as she landed on her back, bouncing back a little via the springy mattress. Her dark eyes seemed to dilate a little as she rolled onto Glenn's chest, pinning him to his back. "Cuffs," she commanded, holding out her hands to summon a pair of handcuffs she'd stolen back in high school.

Glenn could hardly contain his excitement as he saw the spray of blue light appear in her hands. He'd known about her secret for a while now, for about a year he estimated. At various times he'd even used it as an excuse not to call her. She had the world to save now, and he didn't really seem to fit into something so grand.

_It just makes her all the more irresistible_, he thought with a grin. He felt Paige lift his arms, cuffing them together before planting a trail of kisses down his chest. Her touch sent burning waves of passion through his body. He almost, just almost, told her right there that he loved her.

**I got lightning in my vains,**

**Thunder in my chest**

**All tangled up with you,**

**Just tryin' to catch my breath**

**I've been chasin' that sensation,**

**Half way around the world**

**And lookin' back,**

**On what we had**

**Well, I've done it all, I've seen it all**

**But I can't find a feelin' like that**

The red needle wavered as it passed ninety. Glenn screamed in wild excitement as he ground his foot into the metal gas pedal, flooring it. The pressure was so great that his knuckles, although he couldn't see them even if his eyes had been open, were stark white. Around eighty, his head had been shoved into the headrest, where it remained.

He could hear the engine roaring as his ninety-ninety-eight Volvo C70 Coupe tore across an empty back road, somewhere in Oklahoma. The only lights for miles were the stars set out by Mother Nature. It was, after all, midnight. In his quest for the ultimate thrill, anything that would even begin to mimic what he felt when he was with Paige Matthews, he'd decided to turn off the headlights.

The burnt orange Volvo jolted as it made its way up to one-hundred miles an hour. Goosebumps sprang up on Glenn's skin as he opened his eyes. The back road seemed to stretch on for miles. He stomach was leaping. "I should so be in NASCAR!"

Glenn jerked the wheel to the left. The car spun out. The tires screeched and he could almost smell the burnt rubber as they rolled on their edges, threatening to turn the car over at any moment. Then, to his near disappointment, the Volvo landed with a thud as it straightened out again.

Glenn slapped the shiny black dashboard excitedly. "I bet that really scraped the undercarriage," he mused. His eyes twinkled as the car came to a slow, deliberate stop. His breathing was erratic. Sure, the ride had been some thrill, but it was still not what he was looking for. "It's not Paige," he sighed.

His pulse was slowly coming down. He grabbed his cell phone from the floor, where it had fallen during his NASCAR adventure, and he pressed his speed dial. She was the only number on speed dial. She was the only thing that made his heart race like he wanted it to, so he concluded that it fit nicely.

Glenn's legs wobbled like jello as he staggered across the road to the shoulder, where he gazed into the midnight blue, seemingly black, sky and stared into the twinkling diamonds above. He'd been all around the world and he'd seen nothing, he'd felt nothing, like Paige Matthews. She was a wonder. "The Eighth World Wonder," he said in amazement.

"Glenn?"

A smile tore onto his lips instantly. "Paige," he beamed, "how are you?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm back in the states," he said, wasting no time. "Think you'd like to meet up?"

"Uh…sure. When did you have in mind?"

"How about this Friday?" He could sense the hesitation on her end. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing's wrong. Friday sounds great."

"Good. I'm dying to see you."

"You too."

Glenn bit his lip. "Bye, Paige."

"Bye."

The line died. Glenn ran his finger over the keypad. He desperately wanted to know why she'd hesitated. She'd never hesitated before. But he quickly shook it off. He was going to see her and that was that. He needed to see her.

**It's like flyin' down some back road**

**At midnight, with your eyes closed**

**And the headlights off**

**Your life is searchin' everywhere,**

**Can't find that feelin' anywhere**

**You're all I want,**

**Now all I want**

Glenn's head hit the pillow with a resounding thud. He was exhausted. Nothing but Paige could exhaust him. Nothing but her seemed to complete him. He closed his eyes and listened to her heavy breathing as she lay next to him. It was like music to his ears.

"You know," he said suggestively, "you should come with me this time."

"Glenn," Paige replied with a hint of aggravation, "you know I can't do that. I've told you before, I have obligations now." She shook her head and turned away from him. His voice dropped to a small hum. "This is why I hate seeing you."

But he heard it. "What?" He shot up like someone had stuck a hot poker on his rear. "Paige," he said forcefully, "what are you talking about?"

"This!" She snapped. "You always do this to me! You always tempt me with going with you: 'Come see the Seven Wonders of the World with me, Paige.' Or, 'What about one weekend in Cancun.' You just don't get it, do you? I can't go with you, Glenn! And I can't be with you, either. You're not the person to stay in one place for very long."

His heart seemed to rip with each word. Gently, he reached over her delicate form and touched her soft cheek in the darkness. It was hot and damp with tears. "Paige," he pleaded, "please don't-"

"Maybe you should leave."

"What?"

"Please Glenn," the young witch begged, "just leave. Leave me alone."

It didn't seem to register for several long minutes. Then he slipped out of the twisted mess of sheets and began to collect his strewn clothing from her room. "If that's what you want," he breathed into the darkness. When no response came, he pulled his shirt over his head and zipped his jeans. He left without another word.

**I got lightning in my vains,**

**Thunder in my chest**

**All tangled up with you,**

**Just tryin' to catch my breath**

**I've been chasin' that sensation,**

**Half way around the world**

**And lookin' back,**

**On what we had**

**Well, I've done it all, I've seen it all**

**But I can't find a feelin' like that**

He was forty-seven now, and twenty-six seemed like a lifetime ago. Paige seemed like a lifetime ago. He'd tried to contact her sometime after their last encounter, five years after, to be exact. But her old number was void and her cell now belonged to some man who spoke Chinese.

When he returned to San Francisco, California, he'd hoped that maybe he might bump into her at one of their favorite hangouts. Chinatown, perhaps. Maybe hiking at the Twin Peaks, or riding the cable cars. But it was a slim chance, and of course he hadn't seen the glowing face he so loved to remember.

With all shreds of hope gone, he decided to humor himself with a simple search at an Internet Café in downtown San Francisco. To his amazement, the name of his high school sweetheart had returned two full pages of information. At the end, however, his heart seemed to crack and broke all over again.

Now he stood in numb shock, staring at a gray marble statue of an angel. Below, in golden calligraphy, the name 'Paige Matthews' was displayed above the words, 'Beloved Sister.' His eyes flitted to the date of her passing. His heart gave a small lurch. It had been only five years after their last meeting. No wonder she hadn't answered. She couldn't have.

"She was an amazing woman."

Glenn jumped slightly at the voice. It was so familiar that he wondered if he'd heard it right. _Am I imagining her?_ He turned slowly and placed his hand above his forehead. His breath caught in his throat. The young girl, or woman, who stood before him was the spitting image of his late Paige. But she, he realized, was so much younger.

He closed his eyes, only to find her still standing there when he opened them again. _I'm not imagining this_, he realized. _So who is she?_ Glenn nodded slowly. "Yes," he reminded in a weak voice, "yes she was."

"If you don't mind," the young woman said as she stepped nearer to him and Paige's grave, "how did you know her?"

Glenn swallowed hard. "W-we were old friends."

The young woman nodded solemnly. "She had a lot of friends." She knelt down and drew a single white rose from her purse, which she laid at the base of the angel statue.

"How did you know her?"

She seemed to stare into the eyes of the angelic statue as if she hadn't heard the question. "She died when I was five," she whispered. Standing up, she turned to Glenn and held out her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Bell Matthews."

Glenn's eyes became wide as he shook her pale hand. "She was your mother?"

Bell nodded. "Not that I really remember her." A tear seemed to glisten in her left eye for a short moment, then she blinked it back. "I never got the chance."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not," Bell replied absently.

"It's probably personal."

"I don't mind." She motioned for him to carry on. "Go ahead."

"How did…I mean…how did she…"

"Blunt force trauma to the head," Bell replied in monotone.

Although she hadn't elaborated, Glenn's mind quickly flashed to the demons in which Paige had fought so bravely. A gut feeling told him that the blunt force trauma of which Bell had spoke of was definitely not caused by something natural, as Paige had been so young. He spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bell smiled. "Thank you."

Then something occurred to him. "Bell?" He asked, suddenly curious. "When did Paige marry-"

"She never married," Bell cut in flatly.

"Never?" Glenn tilted his head to the side. "How did you get your name?"

"I was named after my father," she said bitterly. "Despite the fact I never knew him."

"What was his name?"

Bell stared into his eyes, as if wondering whether or not to tell him. "Belland," she said slowly. "Glenn Belland."

**That's right**

**I've done it all,**

**I've seen it all**

**But I can't find a feelin' like that**

A tingle exploded through his body. Even in death she managed to send a part of herself to him. It amazed him. His eyes lifted to the soft blue sky as a tear formed in his eye. Suddenly he couldn't breath. A familiar feeling, a rush, seemed to fill him. She truly was a wonder.

"I'm sorry," Bell said suddenly, "but what was your name again?"

Glenn swallowed hard as he offered his hand to her. Although she didn't know it yet, he was not about to let her down again. He wasn't about to let Paige slip through his fingers one more time. "Glenn," he said barely above a whisper. "Glenn Belland."


End file.
